theforsakenseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Forsaken: Treacherous Salvation
' The Forsaken: Treacherous Salvation' 'Chapter 1: Colonel Klaus Von Adalard' In a world of darkness and evil was a vampire that is more unique than any other of his kind. His name was Klaus Von Adalard, a colonel in the Waffen SS who was turned into something known to many people as "Die Verflucht" or "The Cursed". He is 6.2ft, a pure nazi and also gruesome to look at, which he wore a mask over. Klaus was also once a vampire, but during World War 2, he was deformed by getting injected with his own poison by his late nemesis Tony Secord.The poison was more painful than anything else, it was a disease that now plagued his body known by the name "Biowaffe Z-15" or "Bioweapon Z-15", which in turn deformed his entire face and decrease his powers somewhat. He came from a world where the Nazis rule the entire world and where they thrive, is the location of the infamous Black Sun. The nazis were known for their occult beliefs and so when Klaus found a way to bring this darkness down upon the people of the world. Adolf Hitler, also known as "Der Fuhrer" has moved from Germany and has placed his New Germany over the once free country, the United States of America. Klaus on the other hand, having been shunned by his now ex-wife Brunhilda and son Dietrich, Klaus was more into his work than anything else in the world he now lived in. A month ago, Hitler ordered him and his team to create a portal into other worlds and so far he and his team have succeeded in doing so, however the time came upon him to test it, Hitler would send his right hand man named Heinrich Himmler who was in charge of SS operations. One night on April 30, 1974, Himmler was within Klaus' main base of operation known as "Valhalla", where Klaus and his team of scientists activated the portal, which Klaus called "Die Portal" or "The Portal". They managed to activate it and keep it stable for a long period of time, Klaus requested that he be the first to step through the portal. Himmler granted his request and Klaus stepped through the portal and into a world he didn't know, however when he started back towards the portal, it collapsed in on itself. Klaus had not thought into the fact that the Black Sun's energy can make a portal last for a good 30 minutes before collapsing, so Colonel Klaus Von Adalard of Nazi,Germany's Third Reich, was stranded with no way to get home. 'Chapter 2: The Mage' With no way back home,Klaus knew that he would need to blend within his enviornment, however others took notice to this and called the authorities. The authorities arrived and sorrounded the Colonel, however Klaus wasn't stupid. He ran at superhuman speed towards an officer, knifing him fast with his SS knife. The other officers turned to him shooting their guns at him and Klaus dodged them with ease and then pulled out a P08 Luger pistol and fired at 2 more officers, with the 9x19mm Parabellum ammunition piercing their heads. The last officer was horrified to what just happened and was running when Klaus took his gun and put a round into the back of the running officer's head. He continued to walk and observe when all of a sudden, people of the church called Neo-Priests, arrived at the scene, this time to see what they were dealing with. Klaus stopped where he was waiting for one of them to pounce so he can defend himself, but instead the Neo-Priests had something else in mind. The Neo-Priests inteded to trap Klaus within a barrier, however before they could even start, Klaus dissappeared without any kind of trace and wound up on a roof on what he believed was some kind of academy or school. "What the hell just happened?" He said to himself, however he felt as if he wasn't alone and that same feeling was confirmed when he heard a teenaged voice saying "I bought you here", coming from the shadows behind him. He could hear where it was coming from and said "Who's there?" and then a teenaged girl stepped out of the shadows. The girl was caucasian, black hair, velvet eyes, very skinny and seemed very intelligent. She was wearing a school uniform, with black leather high heeled boots, Stilletos by the look of them and she also wore black gloves up to her elbows. Klaus enraged used his superhuman speed, grabbed the girl by the throat and pinned her to the wall on the side of the doorway leading into the school. The girl struggle and Klaus had a firm grip on her fragile neck, "What the hell just happened and who the hell were those people?!", he said impatiently. The girl said bashfully and timidly "tha-tha-those priests were na-na-not going to att-ack-ack-ack you" "They dont yu-yu-usually engage in-in-in combat unless ay-ay-absolutely necessary". "Who are you then Fraulien?" He asked her, "I a-m Ede--neth" was the teenager's response as she continued to struggle under Klaus' strong hand. "What is this place?" Klaus demanded and the girl answered "Um, we are in Botson, Massachusetts, an i-i-im a student". He released her throat and she fell on her knees, leaning against the wall, coughing hard while looking at Klaus and then once catching her breath, she asked "Might I ask is who you are?" and Klaus turned to her responding with "I am Colonel Klaus Von Adalard of the SS". Edeneth looked at him with a look of bewilderment asking "What is the SS?", he turned to her and said "Der Fuhrer's bodyguards and battle hardened commandos", Edeneth couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Der Fuhrer?,The SS? I have no idea what you are talking about?" she said to Klaus. He turned to her and seemed bewildered as well, "What are you talking about Fraulien Edeneth? This world must have an Aryan leader should it not?" He said to her and she responded with "Well whatever you are talking about sir, it doesn't exist here". "Well why would you save my life from those...Neo-Priests were they called? Klaus asked her, "I didnt want you to get trapped in those priest's barrier. After seeing you take out those police officers" Edeneth responded to him, "Well we must make preparations if I am to make a master race of this world as well as my own and I would like that you be my new second in command" He said with a confident tone as he held out his hand towards Edeneth. She looked at him with curiousity as to what he was asking of her, "You saved my life Fraulien Edeneth, let me have the honor of you being my second in command", she looked and then took his hand and he pulled her up, "First you will need a uniform, like mine if you are to be my second in command, but I will need to learn more about this world if I am to adapt to it's many sorrounding, Edeneth will you assist me with such a task?" Klaus said suddenly, "It will be my pleasure herr colonel" Edeneth said with an evil smile on her face.